fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaladon I of the Hillmen
History of Zaladon I, King of the Hillmen Early Life Zaladon was born in 1244 in the Trisii Region. Zaladon's father had been a soldier in the army of King Golad I of Wildland. He died in 1245 in the War for Ornin. When Zaladon turned 16 he joint the Wildmen army. In 1268 Zaladon fought in the battle for as a Captain Kaz-Arkik under King Aldan II of Anglaria. Aldan died in this war and he was succeeded by his brother King Glig II of Anglaria. Zaladon continued his military career and in 1274 he became a Lieutenant. In 1278 Zaladon killed Taratylus, Chief of the Trisii and became Chief himself. In 1286 Zaladon joint up with Tobur, Chief of the Xarmir and together they attacked Arkizia. King Glig retaliated and Tobur was killed. Zaladon surrendered and was forgiven. Zaladon was then made Duke of Trisii. Later that year Zaladon was made General and Senator by the king. Glig re-instated the Imperialistic Party and had it be led by Zaladon, Jophistus and High Priest Alcalagor. They won the elections and Jophistus was made President with Zaladon and Alcalagor as his Consuls. In 1287 the Senate was altered. The position of President was obliterated. The Senate would from now on be led by two Consuls. The first two were Jophistus and Zaladon. In 1288 Haloth intercepted a letter from Glig jr. to General Borond about an invasion of Marduin. Since it was signed with Glig, Haloth thought it was sent by the King. To prevent war Haloth and his friend Tulmor murdered King Glig and they tried to murder Glig jr. but he was prepared. Zaladon protected him with a grand guard. Glig jr. was crowned Emperor Glig III of Anglaria and Haloth and Tulmor were executed. The Reigns of Glig III and Haladin I In 1293 Glig invaded North-Wildland and conquered it, but in 1297 all Glig's governors were killed and North-Wildland was once again outside Glig's reach. Glig then executed Jophistus. Zaladon was then made First Consul and Balagus, a murderer from Wildland Second Consul and Governor of Orondia. In 1299 Glig attacked Marduin. He lost and Balagus was killed. His son Barlus fled to Ornin. Glig himself was killed by Haladin, who succeeded him as King of Anglaria. Haladin forgave Zaladon and he made him Earl of Trisii, which included Xarmir. Zaladon then lived many years in peace. Alliance with Xanidirion In 1318 Zaladon formed an alliance with Xanidirion and crowned himself King of Trisii. He started a conquest into the North and conquered the Migian region. This was High Treason to King Haladin and Halodh was sent with an army to take him down. King Hyndor I of Marduin sent help, but so did Xanidirion. Zaladon still lost and the leaders of the Hillmen, Xanidirion's allies were killed and Zaladon were captured. There came negotiations between Xanidirion, Haladin, Hyndor and the Elven Kings. Zaladon was released, but banished, but was allowed to keep Xarmir. Xanidirion then made Zaladon marry Bugia, daughter of the late Bugod I of the Hillmen. Zaladon was then made King of the Hillmen, ruling over Ornin and Xarmir. Reign as King of the Hillmen and Death In Ornin Zaladon met Barlus, son of Balagus again. Barlus had married Bugia's cousin Balia. In 1320 Zaladon's daughter Zulia was born. In 1321 Xanidirion was once again at war and Zaladon joint him, but was killed. He was succeeded as King of the Hillmen by Barlus, who was crowned King because he was married to Balia.